How BoBoiBoy Should Have Ended
by SoniCanvas
Summary: Inspired of animated vidos from "How It Should Have Ended", this story will give you a hint of how BoBoiBoy series should have ended. May contained cameos from "Bima Satria Garuda" and "Bima X", but enjoy while still can.


In case you are wondering: characters such as Bima, Azazel, and Torga, are characters from the first ever Indonesian tokusatsu series "Bima Satria Garuda" and "Bima X". I only borrow them to replace Batman and Superman because Indonesia has no superhero-themed animated series that really went international. Anyway, enjoy while you still can.

This story is also available on Wattpad. If you anonymous readers have a Wattpad account, make sure to leave a comment or vote to follow more stories.

* * *

Rate: K+

Summary: Inspired of "How It Should Have Ended" videos by HISHE Team, this story would give you a hint of how BoBoiBoy series should have ended. May include cameos from "Bima Satria Garuda" and "Bima X". Also available on Wattpad

.

SoniCanvas presents...

A "BoBoiBoy" fan fiction.

.

 **How BoBoiBoy TV Series Should Have Ended**

.

.

Season 1

BoBoiBoy: Goodbye, everyone!

Gopal: can you please come back?

BoBoiBoy: vacation's over, Gopal. I have to go to school tomorrow.

Yaya: take a good care, BoBoiBoy!

Ying: don't even try to get sick, la!

BoBoiBoy: okay, okay.

Tok Aba: send my regards to your parents!

BoBoiBoy: of course, Grandpa.

All: bye, BoBoiBoy!

BoBoiBoy: bye, everyone!

BoBoiBoy walked to his train, until suddenly he hit someone until they both fell down. A mysterious boy, who dropped his glasses after they fell on each other.

BoBoiBoy: oh my God, I'm so sorry. I want to help you but I am going to miss my train.

Fang: My glasses... Where are my glasses? I can't find my glasses!

BoBoiBoy: (stepped on Fang's glasses until it broke to half while running into the train)

Gopal: pfft, four eyes.

Fang: (took his broken glasses) who said that?

All(minus Gopal): (pointed at Gopal)

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy: and that's how Ah Tong suspect me as an enemy in Season 2

Fang: my name is Fang!

BoBoiBoy: nyeh, that name sounds too cool for you.

Fang: well, I also want to be part of you. I mean seriously, your name is on the title and there is no "and friends" on that!

Gopal: I didn't mean to disrespect you, but he's right. (sips his hot chocolate)

BoBoiBoy: but "Naruto" has no "and friends" in the title yet that franchise still famous even after it ends.

Yaya: because at least they put the friends' roles evenly, even it was just for one season or two.

Ying: Ya lo. We are working our asses but you took all credits on yourself!

Bima Satria Garuda: so after all you have done, and people still praising on him? (Pointed at BoBoiBoy)

Azazel: well, at least you didn't have Dark Lord killing you in Season 2.

BoBoiBoy: well, we have Ejo Jo stealing Yaya, Ying, and Gopal's powers.

Azazel: that is not even close!

Bima: wait, Fang, you told me earlier that you finally gets a visit from your brother Kaizo.

Fang: yeah, about that...

.

.

.

Season 3

Kaizo: fufufu... So you have made friends with these... Earthlings? Pathetic.

BoBoiBoy: what iss your right to disrespect us?

Kaizo: then, tell them about yourself... Private.

Yaya:... What?

Fang: I am sorry, but I am not from Earth. And I am Private Pang.

All: Who?

.

.

.

Bima & Azazel: who?

Fang: Private Pang. That's what my brother called me.

Azazel: your brother called you that?

Bima: and you said you were an extra terrestrial human?

Fang: sort of...

BoBoiBoy: yeah, and we still can't tell any resemblance.

Fang: Hello, same hair color?

Gopal: yeah, but even aliens could have the technology to dye their hair.

Yaya: if you are brothers, he supposed to look like you when he wear glasses.

Ying: Haiyaa, they travel from space, laa. They have no time dye hair or even wash their clothes.

Fang: Finally, Ying gets me.

BoBoiBoy: Hey, can we just continue the story now?

.

.

.

Story continues in Tok Aba's Chocolatier, where BoBoiBoy and friends were all bumped off after a serious battle against Captain Kaizo.

BoBoiBoy: Grandpa, call the ambulance!

Tok Aba: oh come on, they are nothing but scratches. I can take care of this. (Placed bandages on BoBoiBoy's forehead)

BoBoiBoy: Grandpa, this is serious. We need a doctor.

Grandpa: you have a great heart, BoBoiBoy. Those wounds and bruises would heal by evening.

BoBoiBoy: No, Grandpa. These wounds don't heal. I can't feel my legs! Ying also can't feel her legs, and Yaya's hands keep creating biological weapons!

Yaya: you said wha—ow!(rubs her forehead)

BoBoiBoy: I don't mean to disrespect you, but can you please... For the love of God, taste your own cookies before you sell them?

Tok Aba: Hey, quiet now.

BoBoiBoy: no, Grandpa. We can't stop yelling until someone call medic for us!

.

.

.

Azazel: wow, we are lucky to have no parents since we were kids.

Bima: you really can't feel your legs?

BoBoiBoy: I even surf my way here. I finally felt them a little bit, but thank you for asking.

Gopal: this would never happen if Fang didn't betray us in the first place

Fang: you should know how it feels to betray your own brother, Gopal.

Azazel: I know how that feels. (raises hand)

Fang: oh my God. You double-crossed your brother?

Bima: he was brainwashed.

Azazel: but I know I can't kill you when we first met. I was sane, then brainwashed.

Bima: yeah, then you left me to Parallel Universe.

Azazel: because I was raised there. And by the way, they called me Michael!

Bima: no, your real name is—

Azazel: Michael!

Gopal: woohoo, that sounds better than Pang.

Torga: sorry guys, I'm late. What have I missed?

Bima: Fernan— I mean Torga! You are here just in time.

Azazel: we are about to hear the best part!

.

.

.

Scene continues to the time when BoBoiBoy and friends lost the fight once again from Captain Kaizo, and Fang was about to hand over all the power watches he gathered from them.

Kaizo: now hand over those power watches.

Fang: They are all packed in my backpack, Captain. (handed over his baackpack)

Kaizo: are you sure this has all of them?

Fang: Affirmative, Captain.

Kaizo: then how about your watch?

Fang: my what?

Kaizo: you know that you can't have two powers at a time. Now hand it over.

Fang: you can't just take it away!

Kaizo: did I stutter? Hand it over!

Fang: ...fine.(took off his wristwatch and handed it over to Kaizo)

Kaizo: good boy. Now my job here is done. Thank you for your cooperation, Private Pang.(walks into his space ship)

Fang: Wait, you can't just left me here!

Kaizo: I am sorry. But I don't have any space for a traitor like you. Have fun with your Earthlings!(closed his space ship gate, then blasted off to a galaxy far, far away)

Fang: No! Captain!

Gopal: good job, Fang. Now we are powerless, and we couldn't do anything to stop Kaizo to steal more powers. Oh, wait—you double-crossed us!

BoBoiBoy: and even Ejo Jo's power is nothing to him.

Yaya: and those watches are the only stuff Ochobot can give to us. He can't make more power watches like that.

Fang: did you mean by these power watches?(shows four power watches from his pocket)

Ying: Aiyaa, how did you get those?

Fang: I thought you have seen my power to penetrate solid objects.

BoBoiBoy: I know since I can't beat you because of it. But how?

Ying: if you have the power watches, what kind of thing that you stuffed in your backpack?

Fang: what if I told you that I have ordered four special ice-blended chocolate from your Chocolatier before you noticed my presence?

.

Meanwhile, in Captain Kaizo's space ship...

Lahap: Captain, why did we left Private Pang on Earth?

Kaizo: I have to teach him a lesson for double-crossing me.

Lahap: but this is the second time you left him like that. Don't you just feel awful?

Kaizo: we are in Special Task Force. He needs to show some commitment.

Lahap: like the dripping inside his backpack?(pointed at Fang's backpack which has something dripping beneath it)

Kaizo: What do you—(opens the backpack, which contains four glasses of ice-blended chocolate inside)

Lahap: can I have those?

Kaizo: ...PANG!(clenched his fist in anger)

.

.

.

Fang: and that's how I never seen him again in earlier episodes of BoBoiBoy Galaxy.

Azazel: so you can manipulate shadows and penetrate solid objects?

Fang: yeah. These glasses are not just helping me to read stuff.

Torga: awesome! Can I borrow your glasses?

Fang: no.

Bima: but how about Adu Du and Probe?

BoBoiBoy: they run like cowards the first time noticing the presence of Captain Kaizo.

Yaya: maybe they are still in their underground headquarter.

Ying: yet they said they would assist any super villain.

Gopal: let's face it. They are too weak to be super villains.

Fang: and so does Captain Kaizo.

Torga: what do you mean? You said even Ejo Jo was nothing compared to a living legend like him.

Fang: well, I sent many transmission and reports to my brother as I live here. He never picked me up or asking about my life on Earth. Then I remembered that I have recorded a fottage of him singing in the shower and threatened him to upload that footage on Spacebook and InSpace-Gram so he would pick me up immediately.

Azazel: ...and he came then left you again.

Torga: but you still don't upload the footage, right?

Fang: I really don't upload it on Spacebook and InSpace-Gram. But I didn't say I would never upload it—on SpaceChat.(smirks)

BoBoiBoy: Fang, you're a jerk as a younger brother.

Fang: Excuse me. What kind of brother who let his little brother wandering an unknown planet all by himself?

Bima: well...

Fang: no, Bima. Two brothers separated since they were kids are not included.

BoBoiBoy: at least you didn't get a mushroom helmet with red bowtie, Azazel.

Fang: BoBoiBoy, it was trending in space!

Gopal: yeah, and your brother said that so you'll never complain about that helmet.

Fang: what did you just say?(turned his glasses into power mask, then phased through Gopal's body to his back)

Gopal: oh my God. You've just walked in me!(rubbed his body, creeped out)

Fang: and I would pull out your brain if you didn't take those words back—which I could.

Gopal: NOOOOOOOOOOO!(jumped from his seat and ran away)

Yaya: such a complicated brotherhood relationship...

Ying: I know...

.

.

Meanwhile in Villain's Pub...

Bakyura: Lost again from the fight, bakyuu?

Adu Du: yeah. I have been planning all this escape plan since I was a scavenger in Atata Tiga and I was SO CLOSE to get the Power Sphere.

Probe: there is always another time to get them, Boss.

Ejo Jo: easy for you to say.

Bakyura: I think you could get all of their powers if you didn't update your status on Spacebook, bakyuu~

Adu Du: or spend our money on weapons from Bago Go.

Probe: but Bago Go has cool weapons, Boss.

Adu Du: yeah, and all of this should have never happen if you didn't sell our only ship! (smacked his beer bottle on Probe)

Ejo Jo: well, my battle robots are all dead but at least they are not as stupid as your Probe. He was dumped for a reason.

Adu Du: well, excuse me. With all respect, he was not as stupid as you on naming your weapons. Why don't you just make your own restaurant with your weapons? I was trying to help you but you ditched me in the end of Season 2 then killed Probe in the beginning of Season 3!

Probe: Ejo Jo called his battle robot PETAI and his armor was called SAMBAL.

Bakyura: PETAI? SAMBAL? Those things sound like nice and delicious food for me, bakyuu~

Ejo Jo: how a scavenger like you dissing about my greatest creations?!

Adu Du: you wish. Even Captain Kaizo defeated you in one slash.

Ejo Jo: because he manipulated kinetic energy! Any kinds of technology would definitely shattered against kinetic energy.

Adu Du: We could defeat BoBoiBoy and his friends if we could just work together!

Ejo Jo: thank you for running away like a coward, low-level scavenger.

Adu Du: say it again! (Raised his steel mug)

Probe: BAR FIGHT!

Bakyura: I guess I have to close this story, bakyuu~

Probe: see tou later in the next story!

Bakyura: Probe, I am hungry. You have food recommendations, bakyuu?

Probe: I heard Villain Kings have delicious menu called "Mac'n Cheetahs".

Bakyura: Sounds delicious, bakyuu~. Let's go!(Probe and Bakyura left the Villain Pub for some delicious meal)

 **The End**


End file.
